happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dymandafan664
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dymandafan664 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pyro Python (Talk) 19:57, October 1, 2010 RE:dymandfan664 First of all 1. I dont know how anyone can hack your password, I think your just having trouble loging in. 2. You lost ALL of your edits, YOU ALMOST HAD 500! WHY WOULD YOU CHANGE YOUR USER NOW? 2. I'm doing fine.Ultrablastic123 00:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) 1. They can because they say that i am something that is offensive, yup i am having trouble logging in. 2. My old account 'LMBFanDymandaFan' has not but i changed my user because when i tried my password to be still my own instead of the other it didn't worked so i can't be 'LMBFanDymandaFan' anymore so i decided to create another account. 2. K but it's late, i have to go to bed at 10:00 pm, 9:58 pm here. Dymanda 01:58, October 2, 2010 (UT Not really what I was asking but I cant control what you do. Ultrablastic123 02:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) What? Dymanda 15:53, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Tehshigelisok Don't worry about Tehshigelisok, i've blocked him, and rest assured, he's not coming back. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 16:00, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Skin (and articles) I've put a warning on my user page, but i'll say to a few of you more regular users i'm using monobook skin, as opposed to the new oasis, as oasis is just downright crap (no lies, it's full of clutter, the menus are broken, and the scrolling and editing is buggy as hell) and i cannot use it at all. I'm pointing this out so if my edits look a little weird in whatever skin you're using, it's because of the skin i'm using, and i invite you guys to call me out on it. Thanks, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 14:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I'm keeping an eye on those articles now, and hopefully they won't be recreated, as i've spoken to the user in question. Ok fine, too good i'm almost at 100 edits. Dear Male or female. I found out that the mole looks like shino from narato so edit the mole page & it will be good okey dokey? From: Cassie Moats. OK but will see about that! What if any user like me revert the edit? my info alright well i live in ontario it's fun well i do jmartel arts,p-lay pokemon.watch htf and play games my birthday is may 19 mine's i live in quebec the province in chibougamau it's fun i do martial arts, watch caillou play pokemon, watch htf and play games my birthday was on Wednesday, November 24 i turned 11 as the site said i was 16. GuilllepxDymanda! 14:33, November 28, 2010 (UTC) utrablastic123 message Dont worry, I havn't left the wiki, i'm just takin a break. Ultrablastic123 01:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) RE:Where in the united states..... Ohio. Ultrablastic123 01:40, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I live in Canada and my where in Canada is in Quebec. GuilllepxDymanda! 18:50, December 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:htf is dead HTF isn't dead, its the HTF breaks that are dead. Ultrablastic123 20:57, January 15, 2011 (UTC) They said it on January 7th and on the 12th they still made them maybe they fooled us. GuilllepxDymanda! 19:43, January 16, 2011 (UTC) No, I dont think you understand what i'm saying, it's the htf break series thats dead, not the htf series. Ultrablastic123 02:38, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Need a help, Could you help me? I know i shouldnd make My 4th Favorite page! but i dont know how to delete her! Do you know that? P.S what was wrong with the link in "the first episode"? User:Flippy! Well, i don't know it darned by itself maybe you writed in your keyboard keys too fast. Tep. Please. 20:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) hey dyamda it's me crazyflippy what the frick happened here ultrablastic is a naZI I LOVE SPLENDID IS A NAZI WE'VE GOT TO FIX THIS WIKI UP JESE EVEN MPYRO PHYTON HAs officially given up on this wiki we need to do something and clean up this nazi mess! the oringonal crazyflippy